1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ticket holders and, more particularly, to a commuter ticket holder which may be worn on the neck so as to continuously display a commuter ticket.
2. Prior Art
Commuters riding trains must show their tickets periodically to the train conductor. This requires the pulling out of one's wallet or the emptying of one's pockets to locate the ticket, which is troublesome and time consuming; especially in the cold weather when people are wearing heavy outer clothing, and the ticket may be misplaced or lost in this process. Also, the rider may be sleeping and has to be rudely awakened by the conductor.
While various pouches are known for holding a variety of items, such as ski area trail maps (U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,311), a Keno games (U.S. Design Pat. No. 252,353), water sensitive, medical or electronic apparatus (U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,486), and while various security wallets are known having loop attachment means (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,688 and 4,744,497), so far as is known, nowhere in the prior art is there any suggestion of a commuter ticket holder having a neck band which is specifically designed to allow for proper positioning and viewing of the ticket at all times while being worn by the commuter in a simple and highly effective manner as hereinafter proposed.